Boruto Uzumaki's Day Off
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki is determined to have a day off, despite what Principal Tsunade thinks of that.


**Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the movie, "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" as it is the property of director, John Hughes. Another thing I like to add is that I do not own the Naruto series, as it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Notice: This will be a Naruto version of the movie itself, only with some changes to it. I really do hope you enjoy this story and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

 **The Cast**

 **Boruto Uzumaki as Ferris Bueller**

 **Shikadai Nara as Cameron Frye**

 **Sarada Uchiha as Sloane Peterson**

 **Himawari Uzumaki as Jeannie Bueller**

 **Tsunade as Edward Rooney (I think it fits her more)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki as Tom Bueller**

 **Hinata Hyuga as Katie Bueller**

 **Shizune as Grace**

 **Inojin Yamanaka as the boy in the Police Station**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning on Nov. 7, 2010, at 7:15 PM. Over at the Uzumaki's residence, Naruto, who worked as a businessman, and Hinata, who worked as a Real Estate Agent, were all dressed up nicely to head up on their job.

Before they headed out, Hinata went into her son's room, Boruto Uzumaki, to make sure he was ready to leave for school. Unfortunately, she found him there in his bed, looking very ill (or so she thought he was). She moved her soon to make sure if he was okay and replied moaning (with a very fake agonizing pain).

"Boruto," Hinata said, feeling worried about her son. "Boruto." Feeling this was serious, she called her husband. "Naruto!"

Hearing his wife calling him over, Naruto rushed over and asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's Boruto," Hinata explained to him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, once more.

"What's wrong?" Hinata questioned him. "Look at him, honey."

Naruto looked at his son and saw he looked very ill (being fooled like Hinata was being fooled). "Boruto," Naruto called out to his son, getting his attention.

"He doesn't have a fever, but he says that his stomach hurts and he's seeing spots," Hinata told Naruto.

"What's the matter, Boruto?" Naruto asked his son, whom did not respond.

"Feel his hands too," Hinata added. "They're cold and clammy."

Naruto felt how Boruto's hands felt and realized Hinata was right, they were cold indeed. (Though he doesn't realized this was a trick Boruto was pulling on him).

Pretending to be weak as he pulled himself up, Boruto replied, "I'm fine. Just let me get up."

"NO!" they told Boruto at the same time.

"But I have a test today," Boruto said to his parents, as they try to keep him bed. "I have to take it. I want to go to a good college so I can have a good life."

"Boruto, you're not going to school like this," Hinata told him.

Watching what was going on and not being fooled by her older brother's antics was Himawari Uzumaki, Boruto's little sister. "What's his problem?" Himawari questioned.

Hinata turned towards her daughter and replied, "Your brother is sick."

Himawari sighed, shaking her. "Oh, great. That's just fantastic news. Just push him out of bed and I'm sure he'll be fine."

Naruto and Hinata looked at Himawari with stern look on their faces and just ignored her.

Knowing this was another one of Boruto's tricks to fake out their parents to get out of school, Himawari said, "Oh, come on. You cannot seriously believe he's sick. The last time he pretended to be sick I saw him hanging out at the Pizza Palace."

Hinata shook her head. "Thank you, for sharing that amazing story with us, Himawari. But I can assure you that Boruto was at home sick and not hanging out anywhere. Even Shikadai told me he came to visit him that day and I know Shikadai would never lie to us."

Himawari could only feel herself fuming with anger. She knew very well Shikadai was involved in Boruto's little 'I'm sick and need to stay home' schemes. "Oh, right. Shikadai is so truthful and so is this little sneak."

Finding this as a perfect moment to play his sister, Boruto said, "Himawari, please don't be upset with me. You have your health. Be thankful."

Boruto made a nasty grin at her while his parents weren't looking and Himawari could only feel her blood boiling. "That's it! I want out of this family!" She then stormed her way out of the house, starting her car as she left for school.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Teenagers."

"I don't know where she gets these ideas," said Hinata.

Turning back to their son, Naruto asked, "Boruto, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Boruto assured them. "You've guys taken care of me so much, so I should at least learn to take care of myself."

"Well just call us if you need anything," Hinata told her son. "I'll come back later on just to check on you."

"Me too," Naruto agreed.

"It's nice to know that I have such loving and caring parents," Boruto said to them. "You're both very special people."

Hinata kissed Boruto on the forehead and replied, "You get better."

"I will," Boruto smiled.

"We should both home around 6," Naruto said. "We'll see you then."

Boruto gave his dad a thumbs up as Naruto did the same. As both his parents headed out the door, Hinata said, "We love you, Boruto."

"I love you too," Boruto replied, making a loving (yet fake) smile.

Once the door was closed and his parents finally out of the house, Boruto got out of his bad and looked at the audience, watching. "Looks like they bought it. It's time to get this party started."

Boruto continued on speaking to the audience as he headed towards the curtains of his room.

"I'm still surprised that they actually bought that stupid act of mines. Probably one of my worse performances, but they never doubted it for a second." Boruto opened the curtains to his room. "How could I possibly be expected to handle school on a day like this?"

Boruto turned on the radio to his room. "As of now, this is probably my seventh sick day this semester. It's getting pretty tough trying to come up with new illnesses. Most of the times I either pretend to be sick, or I simply pretend to go to school and make sure someone covers for me.

"So in order to get out of school, here are some of my tips on how to do it: The key to faking out your parents is to use the clammy hands cliche. You might think a good phony fever is a great idea, but the only downside to is if your temperature is too high, you end up making your mother nervous who wants to take you to the doctor's office. And that's much worse than school, not to mention you'll be seriously screwed by your mother. Especially my mom if she found out I was playing hooky.

"To do this right, all you have to do is fake a stomach cramp, then start moaning and wailing, and last but not least, you lick your palms. I know it sounds kind of stupid, but it's totally worth it to get out of school.

"But it's not like I do this intentionally. Truthfully, life in this world moves pretty fast. I think anyone should live their lives to their fullest because if you don't stop to look around once in awhile, you could miss it."

Boruto went into the bathroom and turned the water to the tub on, running a hot bath as he got in to relax and continued talking to the audience. "By the way, I do have a test today. I wasn't really kidding about that. It's on history, but I mean come on. I already know who was who. That stuff is so easy to remember."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Konoha Highschool, the teacher in charge of the history class began his roll call of the students. The teacher was named Shino Aburame.

"Tanaka."

"Here."

Tokaji."

"Here."

"Tsunoda."

"Here."

"Tsutaya."

"Here."

"Uzumaki."

But there was no answer.

"Uzumaki," Shino repeated, but again, no answer. "Uzumaki."

Raising her hand, Chocho replied, "Um, Boruto is sick. My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend said he heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with a girl said they saw Boruto pass out over at the Seven Eleven store. I guess it's pretty serious."

"Thank you for informing me, Miss Akimichi," Shino said.

"No problem," Chocho smiled, who was in fact involved in Boruto's schemes and was one of the people of school that helped cover for him.

Shino continued on roll calling.

* * *

Over at the Nara residence, a young Shikadai Nara was at home fast asleep, which he tends to do a lot. He heard his phone ringing and put it on speaker and already knew the person calling him was Boruto.

"Hello," said Shikadai.

"Hey, Shikadai, what's up?" Boruto asked.

"Very little," Shikadai replied.

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"Is your mother at home?"

"She just went out to help set up a wedding for some big shot. Where are you?"

"I'm at home taking the day off. Now get dressed and come on over."

"I can't, Boruto. I'm sick."

"Yeah, right. The other day you got better a few days ago. It's all in your head. Now come on over."

"I'm not going anywhere, Boruto. I'm staying home where I can just sleep all day."

"News flash, you're not going to be sleeping today. It's time you got up and did something exciting for once in your life. Now come on over and pick me up."

Shikadai shook his head as he laid down on his bed feeling bored out of his mind. "I'm dying."

"You still have your speaker on, so I can hear you," Boruto said. "And you're not dying. You just can't think of anything good to do. So quit complaining."

Shikadai turned off the speaker and couldn't believe Boruto was involving him, yet again, in his stupid schemes. The last thing he ever wanted to do was get caught with Boruto and be screwed by his parents. But in this case, he had no choice.

Boruto looks at the audience, relaxing on his bed, stretching himself. "If anybody needs a day off, it's Shikadai. He has a lot of things to sort out before he graduates. He can't be like this before he goes to college. They're going to eat him alive out there."

At the Nara residence, Shikadai laid in his bed singing to himself. "When Shikadai was in Egypt's land, let my Shikadai go."


End file.
